


Ample Proof

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Guilty Spock, Humor, Innuendo, Kissing, Love Affirmations, Love Me Tonight (Song), M/M, Mario Lanza, Morning Sex implied, Night Blooming Jackasses, Nighttime Sex Mention, Operettas, Puzzled Scotty, Shower Sex Mention, Sleepy McCoy, Smug Kirk, Suspicions, Suspicious Crew, The Vagobond King, Touching in public, fondling in public, idioms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sequel to: "The Light Of The Universe"After Dr. McCoy returns from his harrowing experience of being left behind, injured and alone, at the end of an away mission, the Enterprise tries to settle down to routine.  But something has subtly changed.  The crew begins to suspect that something is going on between Spock and McCoy.





	Ample Proof

**Author's Note:**

> In a comment about “The Light Of The Universe,” Esperata wrote, “I wonder how long it'll take the crew to realize exactly how the relationship (between McCoy and Spock) has changed. Bet they'll be stunned at that development.” Well, I recognize a plot bunny when one hops by, so this is what I think might happen with the crew. So thanks, once again, go to Esperata for inspiring a fic.

Spock slipped out of McCoy’s quarters and stealthily moved through the shadowy hallways of the Enterprise in the predawn of artificial night. Today, he meant to get an early start on a project in the laboratory. Therefore, it had been necessary for him to creep out of McCoy’s bed earlier than normal, even though he hated to leave the warmth and security of McCoy’s sleeping body. 

Spock remembered it so clearly for it had been only a few brief moments before, and he thought about it as he moved down the hallway. At least he had his memories for this solitary walk.

When Spock’s internal clock had awakened him, Spock had lain and reminisced about the torrid previous evening he had enjoyed in McCoy’s arms. The musk of their lovemaking hung about them still and made Spock drunk on its fragrances. He set his face in determination. He must shower thoroughly, but reluctantly. And now!

As Spock put his feet on the floor, McCoy grumbled in his sleep and reached for Spock. Spock let McCoy cuddle his hand for a moment. That tactile exposure sparked awareness all through Spock’s body, but it seemed to soothe McCoy. McCoy smiled and squirmed with pleasure, then planted a moist kiss on Spock’s fingers. He mumbled something that Spock could not quite decipher, but Spock knew that it was some sort of endearment.

Spock scrunched his eyes shut tightly and nearly crawled back into bed again with McCoy. If he did that, Spock knew that McCoy would sigh deeply in his sleep and pull his arms around Spock so tightly that Spock would have no way of stirring until morning. Not that Spock would want to stir from McCoy’s arms holding him so tightly. Spock could think of nowhere else that he would rather be than in McCoy‘s embrace.

But Spock kept his resolve about working and gently extracted his hand from McCoy‘s grasp. He paused a moment later to gaze at McCoy’s contented sleeping face and surrendered to the urge to trail his sensitive fingers across McCoy’s cheek. This face was so intricate, so alive, so beloved. It was the door to the heart of the man he loved. How could he love another face after this one? Spock’s heart swelled.

“Ashayam,“ Spock murmured. “Mine.”

“Darlin,’ McCoy mumbled back. “Mine.”

“And yours,” Spock whispered. “Always. Yours.”

McCoy rubbed his other cheek into the pillow, smiled in his sleep, and sighed. He looked so soft and vulnerable. So ready for morning sex. All it would take would be for Spock to awaken him. And McCoy would recognize him with sleepy eyes, but then would offer a smiling face and open arms. And Spock could sink into that embrace and warmth and be lost in the wonder that was McCoy. And there would be moist kisses and searching hands and willing surrender. And Spock would float outside himself and touch the hem of the robes of the angels.

How could mortal man ever deserve such an experience?! How could Spock ever be allowed to know such comforting spiritual love and such explosive sexual fulfillment?! How could Spock be allowed to possess all this?!

And all he had to do was to reach for the sleeping McCoy.

He frowned and his breathing became shallow with thoughts of what his next minutes could be like. All he had to do was to reach, and he would be greeted with the truest love he would ever know.

All he had to do was to reach.

Instead, Spock drew by and pursed his lips in determination.

That project better be worth this sacrifice! 

They were still in their honeymoon period. Every absence was sharply felt, like a physical pain. Every reunion was a joy, causing shyness and the feeling of the first time for them. They hoped that their romance never lapsed into something routine. But McCoy especially knew that ennui could set in. He had been married before. He knew what could happen to relationships. Life generally intervened, and love became boring. 

Ordinarily, Spock would generally wait until later to vacate McCoy’s quarters. Leonard so liked to wake up in Spock’s arms and cuddle together and talk softly together, and maybe even have a quickie before showering together. Maybe the shower session would turn into a quickie itself. They had options! And morning sex was always so satisfying for them.

But so was nighttime sex!

Hell, it was all good!

Spock felt mellow, and a smile almost spread across his face in the hallway. He and Leonard had so many ways to express the deep feelings they had for each other. But the main thing was that they got to spend time together. Hours weren’t lonely anymore. They could spend them together, and nobody was none the wiser.

Well, Jim Kirk probably had the new situation between them figured out by now. Spock often caught his captain gazing at him with a mellow look on his face punctuated with twinkling eyes and what Spock could only describe as a pussycat grin. Spock doubted if Kirk’s look could be attributed to Spock’s job performance or way that his clothes fit his body. No, Kirk was happy that his friends were together. He even envied them for being able to settle down.

Spock had all these memory bites going through his mind as he traversed the quiet, nearly dark corridors. He was therefore deep in thought and not watching where he was treading so silently. Who was out here, anyway, except silent him? It was a way of movement for him now to proceed like a cat on soundless feet. But he should have been concentrating on where he was headed. Other people could be up early, too.

And they were. At least, one was. And it was someone equally focused on his early morning as Spock was and not paying much attention to anything else.

As Spock rounded a corner, he came face to face with Montgomery Scott. Both men blinked and did the classic double-take.

“Oh! Mr. Spock! I did not hear you coming.”

“Likewise, you, Mr. Scott.” Spock’s calm words belied the guilty look on Spock’s face that soon replaced his surprise. Spock seemed rather furtive as his eyes darted about.

“You could give a man quite a fright!”

“I am so sorry, Mr. Scott. You surprised me, also. I was not expecting someone to be out and about.”

“Likewise yourself. I needed to check the engines.” Why was this blasted alien looking so guilty? Spock was an officer. He could go where he chose, when he chose. Why would he have a reason to look guilty? Then Scotty got curious about Spock’s purpose. “Wherever are you headed so early this morning, Mr. Spock? It is odd that you are here now.”

That really caused some eye fluttering and hesitancy from Spock. “I have an experiment that I must see to in the laboratory.”

Scotty knew that Spock‘s stated purpose was the truth, but something else was going on. Spock felt guilty about something, and a perverse whim struck Scotty. “You must be monitoring the habits of the night blooming jackasses then!”

That statement focused Spock‘s attention, and Spock seemed to lose his guilt. “I beg your pardon? Night blooming, what?”

“Jackasses. A fool’s errand.” There. That should cause some doubt in the Vulcan. That should let Spock know that I know that something is not quite right.

But that seemed to settle Spock more. “I fear that I have never heard of that expression.”

“That’s because I just made it up on the spur of the moment,” Scotty mumbled. He had forgotten that Spock did not understand innuendo. 

“Why?” Spock asked curiously.

“It seemed appropriate, Mr. Spock!” Scotty knew that he had lost his opportunity to find a chink in Spock’s armor. Now he had changed the subject. Not only that, he had aroused Spock’s curiously, a throwback to the Vulcan people’s rumored cat heritage. Cats were often described as being curious, much to their own misfortune. “It seemed appropriate! But that’s a Scotsman for you,” Scotty declared, trying to get out of this subject any way he could.

“It is?”

“I can blow off steam with my mouth, instead of losing my temper.”

Spock‘s eyes lit up. “Indeed. That would be a interesting phenomenon, indeed.”

“How is that, Mr. Spock?”

“To watch steam coming out of your mouth. Would that be similar to a train or steamboat whistle?”

At first, Scotty thought that Spock was being snide or smart-mouthed, but then he remembered that Spock had problems with idioms. No, the alien was curious and just wanted to know.

“Not as interesting as you’d think, Mr. Spock,” Scotty answered, trying to help Spock to understand the idiom. “Some people believe that the steam issues from the ears.“

That really sparked Spock‘s interest. He might have trouble with idioms, but none with his imagination. He could envision white steam pouring out from both sides of Scotty‘s head while the Scotsman ranted. “The ears? Really? Fascinating. That would be a most interesting phenomenon, indeed.“

“Yes.” Scotty saw that he was getting nowhere closer to explaining his word usage, so he decided that he needed to end this conversation as quickly as possible. It would be to the benefit of both men. Really, he didn’t need this type of battle of words so early in the morning. How did Dr. McCoy debate Spock day in and day out? McCoy was a better man than he, that was for sure. In this case, an Irishman could outdo and outlast a Scotsman. Scotty had to bow to the heartier man. The Scots had lost this round.

“Well, I’ll let you get to it, then, lad. And I’ll continue trying to keep the steam from issuing from my ears. Good morning to you now.”

Spock seemed to remember that he had a previous engagement and was eager to get to it, also. “Good morning, Mr. Scott.”

As Spock hurried away, Scott frowned. Odd that Spock should be in this hallway at such an early hour of the morning. Scotty shrugged. Oh, well, off to check those engines. But Scotty walked away, still thinking about Spock’s presence at that odd hour.

 

Scotty forget the incident until a few days later at lunch. He was sitting with friends when Nyota Uhura happened to mention something.

“Has anyone noticed Dr. McCoy’s behavior since he came back from the alien planet? He seems happier and more positive.”

“He had a brush with death, Nyota,” Sulu answered. “And he was injured and stranded by himself. At any moment he could have meet a life threatening situation, and nobody was there to help him. That would make anyone re-evaluate life. He’s probably just happy to be alive.”

“He’s certainly been nicer in sickbay,” Christine Chapel added. “He’s more tolerant than I’ve ever seen him. Before, if someone made a mistake, he almost took that person’s head off. Now, he just sloughs it off and says that it could happen to anybody. In a way, it’s a little nerve wracking. I don’t know when he’s going to switch back. It‘s like waiting for the other shoe to drop.” She looked pained. “And the other day. Well, I don’t know if I should be telling this or not. The other day, I walked into his office, and I caught him singing.”

“Singing?!” repeated Sulu with a hoot of laughter.

“That’s right. And it was a love song. From an operetta.”

“You say that, Christine, like it was some kind of a dirty song.”

“It was, Hikaru. Well, I hate to repeat it.”

“Maybe you are taking it out of context, lass. It sounds like it was some sort of classic. After all, those light-hearted operettas were supposed to be family rated.”

“The song was, ah, ‘Love Me Tonight’ from ‘The Vagabond King.’”

Scotty shook his head. “Never heard of either one of them.”

“Wait,” Sulu said. “Wasn’t that song something that Mario Lanza sang?”

Scotty frowned. “Who is Mario Lanza?”

“Was,” Sulu answered. “He was a Twentieth Century American tenor who made a lot of films that were generally operettas or period pieces with guys dressed up looking like Cinderella‘s prince and with women looking like Cinderella at the ball.” Sulu frowned. “Why would McCoy be singing some old love song that nobody remembers?”

Chekov spoke up for the first time. “Maybe he is in love.”

“Now you are sounding like one of the women,” Scotty scoffed. “Such a romantic notion! Dr. McCoy! In love! What comes next? Romulans turning their warbirds into flying spas and retreats for fat people?!”

“Wait, Scotty,” Sulu said with a frown as he thought. “Pavel might have something there.” Sulu looked at his dining companions. “McCoy could be in love.”

“You’re all daff,” Scotty scoffed again.

“Maybe not,” Uhura objected. “And what did you mean by that crack?”

“What crack?” Scotty asked, mystified.

“’Such a romantic notion,’” Uhura repeated. “’Now you are sounding like one of the women.’”

“Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh,’ Mr. Scott.”

“Now, lassie, don’t be that way.”

Uhura folded her arms. “I’ll be any way I so choose.”

Scotty sighed. “I know that only too well, lass.”

A look passed between Nyota and Christine. Why did men even try? They were so clueless.

“Well, then assuming that Dr. McCoy is in love,” Sulu started, “who is he in love with?”

That stumped the five friends sitting together.

“Who would be the lucky recipient?” Christine muttered, almost to herself.

“Or unlucky,” Nyota muttered back.

“Nyota!” Christine chided. “Dr. McCoy has many fine qualities!”

“Yeah, you’d defend him,” Sulu said with a laugh. “His nurses are his angels. He treats every one of you like daughters.”

“He is very supportive,” Christine sniffed. “Sometimes he comes off as being rather gruff, but he has a whole sickbay to think about.”

“Give it up, lad,” Scotty said to Sulu. “You won’t get one of those nurses to say anything bad against the man.”

“I admire him, too, Scotty,” Sulu said. “But I’m not in love with him.” His eyes slid toward Chekov and they shared a soft, private smile. Then Sulu looked at the others again. “Now I’m just curious who could love Dr. McCoy back.”

“It is perplexing,” Chekov answered with a frowning face.

Everyone tried thinking about the brain teaser.

“Has anybody else been acting strangely? Out of character?” Sulu asked.

Once again, the friends thought, then shook their heads as they mumbled ignorance.

“Here come Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy now,” Chekov noted. “And Captin Kirk is right behind them.”

“Dr. McCoy seems to be ranting already,” Uhura noticed with a smile. “And Mr. Spock has that complacent smile on his face. Nothing different there.”

“That’s right,” Chapel agreed. “Mr. Spock can still set off Dr. McCoy.”

“Aye,” Scotty agreed. Then he frowned. “You know, there is something I’m just remembering. About Mr. Spock.”

“What’s that, Scotty?” Sulu asked.

Scott shook his head. “No, it was nothing.”

“Come on, Scotty,” Sulu persisted. Give. Let us decide. Besides, we all like Spock stories.” He looked around at his audience and they readily agreed.

“Well, it was a few days ago. I was out early one morning,” Scotty began. “I’d been worried about the engines and wanted to check them. Anyway, I was walking along, with my mind already in the engine room, when I rounded a corner and almost ran into him.”

“Who?” Uhura asked.

“The man himself, lass! Mr. Spock! And he was in as deep of thought as I was.”

“Odd. Out at that early hour,” Sulu agreed.

“It wasn’t that, so much. He said he had an experiment in the lab that he wanted to check. No, it wasn’t that. It was the way he was acting, after he recognized me.”

“How was that?” Sulu asked.

“Guilty, lad. He was acting guilty.”

“Guilty?” Uhura asked. “What would he have to act guilty about?”

“My question exactly, lass!” Scotty answered with bugged eyes. “But that’s the way he was acting. Guilty. And it wasn‘t just guilty. It was very guilty!”

“Hmm,” Sulu said as he concentrated on this new information. “Why would he be acting so guilty?”

“Maybe because he had just slipped out of Dr. McCoy’s bed?” Chapel asked hesitantly with a rosy tint to her cheeks. 

“Lass! What romantic notions!”

“No, I’m liking this,” Sulu said while his mind whirled with possibilities.

“Me, too,” Uhura agreed with the same eager look on her face. Then she looked up with startled eyes. “But can that be true?! Dr. McCoy?! And Spock?!”

They all looked shocked as similar thought and questions whirled, unvoiced, among them. 

Dr. McCoy?! And Spock?! 

No!

Really?

Cannot be!

Really? Why not?

They all looked at the table where the three highest ranking officers of the Starship Enterprise were eating their lunches. Jim Kirk had a bemused look on his face as he shoveled food in his waiting mouth and listened to McCoy berate a calm looking Spock across from him.

All seemed normal, except that Spock’s left hand was under the table and firmly planted on McCoy’s knee.

Everyone at Scotty’s table drew in a collective gasp.

Kirk somehow heard that gasp and glanced at them. Shock at their new knowledge was all over their faces. Kirk understood that the cat was out of the bag to those five. Somehow they knew about Spock and McCoy. Why should Kirk deny something so wonderful when those other five must now have ample proof? But what? What proof had those five received?

Then those five got more proof.

Spock leaned forward as if to listen to McCoy closer. McCoy’s eyes fluttered a moment later and the fork shook slightly in his point-making hand.

What the crew could see told the reason why something had shaken McCoy. Spock’s hand had slid further up McCoy’s leg when Spock had leaned forward. Then, as if a magician’s spell had bewitched it, the hand disappeared in that deep well between McCoy’s legs. Hard telling what those long, musician fingers belonging to Spock were doing now. But if the tremor that was shaking McCoy at the moment was any indication, Spock would have to wash that playful hand before he touched food again. And if he by chance would in turn touch those errant fingers to his own lips, the onlookers would collapse with all sorts of problems ranging from horror to erotic ecstasy to outright envy.

The five watchers jerked and their eyes got big. Nighttime security cameras had nothing on what they were viewing. This was better than what large screen television could offer for viewing pleasure, with buttered popcorn thrown in. This was huge for these voyeurs, and their faces showed everything that they were thinking and feeling.

Kirk realized that something physical was going on under the table between Spock and McCoy. He didn’t exactly know what, but the faces of the crewmembers who were watching nearby said that something was. So he supposed that he might as well acknowledge that.

Kirk gave the five a knowing smirk and winked.

The other five gasped and stared at each other for confirmation. It was true! Jim Kirk had as much as confirmed it!

The cat was out of the bag, indeed. Spock the cat had been caught with his hand close to his own bit of heaven. And McCoy could have opened heaven’s gate for him right there in the mess hall. By now, he and Spock were in their own little world.

But it might have disrupted everyone’s luncheon to have Spock take McCoy right on top of the mess hall table. Especially Kirk’s. He really was enjoying his beef stew over mashed potatoes. And then there was that marvelous peach cobbler just awaiting his attention. 

After all, a captain had to keep up his strength to deal with this crew. Kirk never knew what would come up next with them.

Kirk didn’t know it, but five other crew members could tell him. Right now, what had come up were the penises of his two dining companions.

That peach cobbler might not make its way to his stomach, after all. That coveted item might be nothing but a will-o’-the-wisp for Kirk, for its demise might not be attributed to Kirk’s legendary hunger. In fact, everything on his table was in eminent danger of being strewn roughly about so that two love-crazed lovers could get at each other in their fevered states.

Then the five watchers at the other table would really get ample proof of their suspicions. As it was, they had electrifying news to gossip about to last them past their current mission, and for the one beyond that. After all, it wasn’t every day that two such opposite, yet lucky, people found each other.

Even if McCoy and Spock did spoil their captain’s luncheon (especially if he missed the much anticipated peach cobbler), cause a general uproar in the mess hall, and create another legendary moment that could only belong to the Starship Enterprise, it would well be worth it if two more lonely people in the universe had found happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
